Who is Luke?
by Avatar Kalea
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a son, whom they name after their friend, Luke. Although they love him very much as a son, there are some very odd things about him... prologue is here and in "Percabeth blahblah stories." REVIEW, PLEASE! and tell me if the rating should be k or t. thanks! Avatar Kalea/unikitty/cosmic chakra
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Percy's POV**

_I came home with Annabeth and our first son from the hospital for the first time. We decided to name him Luke, after our deceased friend Luke Castellan._

_We loved him, of course, but there was something odd about him. He had blue eyes, of which neither Annabeth nor I have. He had a fuzz of blond hair, but Annabeth has golden blond hair, not sandy. The most disturbing thing was what the mortal doctors called a "birthmark." A thin pale line trailed from under his right eye to the edge of his mouth. It was just barely noticeable, but it was still there. _

_Now _**that**_ was creepy._

_It reminded us both of the __**real**__ Luke, the one who had sacrificed himself to defeat Kronos during the Second Titan War..._


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's kinda short, but I did my best. I'm working on two other stories at the same time, so it takes pretty long to update a story. sorry.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick Riordan owns. this is good, because he's the one with all the good ideas to have created Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, etc.**

**3****rd**** POV**

"Daddy! Daddy, look. We're here!" Eight-year-old Bianca cried as she pointed out the window. Annabeth chuckled, and Percy laughed as well. Even their fourteen-year-old daughter, Zoë, jumped out of the car in excitement at the sight of the familiar hill.

"Hey, Luke! Do you want Daddy to carry you up, or do you want to go yourself?" Percy asked, looking at the little three-year-old.

"You," he said, pointing a chubby finger at Percy, then himself. "Go."

"Alright, buddy, let's get you out." The son of Poseidon unbuckled his son's seatbelts and lifted him up from the booster seat. Annabeth came around from the passenger seat, and took Luke from his arms.

"I'll take him and my stuff," Annabeth said, grabbing a gray suitcase. "Zoë and Bianca can get their own things, and you take care of the rest." Flashing a smile at her husband, she went up the hill, calling at their two daughters.

* * *

><p>*TIME SKIP*<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you know? The famous heroes of Olympus are back!" Chiron exclaimed, getting everyone's attention within 20 feet. The centaur smiled at Zoë, who seemed really happy for a seemingly regular teenager. "I remember you, Zoë. Very nice sword you've got there." Zoë smiled proudly. "And Bianca! I haven't seen you since you were six!" His gaze traveled to Annabeth's arms.<p>

"Who's this? A new camper?" Percy and Annabeth laughed nervously.

"Chiron," said Percy. "Meet our son… Luke."

Chiron's face still had a warm and welcoming smile, but his eyes had hardened, showing fear and concern. "Well, Luke, how old are you?"

"Three. I'm magic!" the boy giggled, lightening the mood a bit. Everyone laughed, and by now, almost half the camp was standing in a crowd around them.

In the distance, the conch horn sounded, signaling dinner. The campers flooded in to the mess hall, where Percy and Annabeth found their friends, Nico, Piper, Leo, and Calypso.

"Yo, Percy!" Leo yelled across the mess hall, and made them all feel like teens again. The friends sat down together at the Poseidon table, and talked, laughed, caught up.

"So, Piper." Annabeth turned to her. "Where's Jason?"

"Oh, he's at the Camp Jupiter. He took Mia and Dawn with him, but Mike's still here," the daughter of Aphrodite nodded at the handsome fifteen-year-old standing with some children of Hermes.

"How're you two doing?" Percy asked Leo, eyeing Calypso's round stomach.

"Stressful, let me tell you." Leo glanced behind his shoulder at his and Calypso's twelve-year-old daughter, Leah, then at their seven-year-old son, Ben.

Calypso lowered her voice. "A few days ago, we had to give her… the _talk_." Out came "oohs" and "ouches."

"You know, Callie," Annabeth replied. "Leah really seems to like Zoë. Maybe I can get my daughter to be her role model."

Calypso shrugged. "Thanks, but she needs to learn not to be too dependent, no matter the age."

Nico snickered. "Well, if that's the case, you're definitely not my mom." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, I heard you took an aging potion, or something," Leo raised his eyebrows.

Nico shrugged. "I got older by one year. That's all."

Piper frowned. "So… no side effects or anything?"

"None. Weird, I know."

"But that can't be right," Annabeth went deep in thought. "Potions are always supposed to have side effects. The ingredients of an aging potion include bits of vane from a feather of a harpy, which…"

"Wise Girl, we're not here to listen to one of your lectures, okay?" Percy cut in. Annabeth glared, while everyone else chuckled.

"Yeah, Annabeth. Besides, I don't want to lose my appetite," Nico joked.

Suddenly, there was a cry of a little kid, and all heads turned to see Luke, clutching the side of his face.

Percy and Annabeth instantly rushed over, followed by Will Solace and Tomson.

"Luke! Luke, buddy, you okay?" Percy held his son, rocking him back and forth. Annabeth rubbed his back and whispered, "Shh, shh, everything's alright, sweetie. Just show Mommy and Daddy what happened."

"WAAAAAAHH!" Luke screamed.

Tomson, a son of Hephaestus, had a guilty look on his face. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Luke. Annabeth, Percy, I didn't mean to do it! I was showing my little brother how to do this move with a knife, and when I swung, I didn't notice him, and… and I think I cut him."

Annabeth sighed. "Luke, honey, show Mommy your cut so Uncle Will can heal it for you." Then under her breath, "Let's hope it's not deep."

Slowly, Luke lifted his hand, and to everyone's shock, the cut was the exact shape of his birthmark…

The exact shape of _the_ Luke Castellan's scar.

**please please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**one word: school.**

**that should explain everything: the delay, the shortness of the chapter, etc.**

**This chapter isn't _completely_ focused on what happened in the last one... sorry.  
>disclaimer: rick riordan owns everything<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

The entire camp was dead silent.

"No. No, it can't be," Percy whispered. "It's j-just a coincidence. Yeah, it's just a coincidence. A coincidence…"

"No, Percy. This can't be a coincidence. I-it…" Suddenly, Annabeth broke down. Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she cried even more.

Chiron walked over, his hooves clomping. He leaned down to inspect the cut, and waved Will Solace over to heal it.

"Annabeth is right, this is no coincidence." He said gravely. "The Fates are cruel." Thunder boomed in the distance. "This may be a remake of Luke Castellan, or it may be Luke himself… if he had chosen rebirth."

Percy handed Luke over to Will Solace, who rubbed a bit of medicine made of nectar on Luke's cut.

"There," he muttered. "You'll be fine, little guy. Just don't mess with it and you're good."

Percy almost laughed when Will said "little guy." The **real** Luke _definitely_ wasn't little.

Chiron sighed. He stood up straight again and announced, "Everyone, go back to dinner and the rest of your day, please. I assure that everything is alright." When he saw the nervous and tentative looks on the campers' faces, he waved his arms in a sweeping motion. "Go on. Off to your day." Slowly, everyone walked away from the scene, back to their dinners and whatnot.

* * *

><p>*TIME SKIP*<p>

* * *

><p>The incident was absolutely not forgotten, but they put it to the side for now… at least, nobody wants another prophecy to sprout up.<p>

Percy laughed as he ran, Luke giggling in his arms. The Stolls and a few other male counselors chased after them, and Percy willed whatever water sources to stall them.

Piper smiled as she watched with Annabeth, who was cheering her family on. Then she leaned over to tell the blond that she was going to check on some of her siblings, and left with a nod.

As soon as Piper left the amphitheater, she heard hushed voices coming from behind a few trees. Peeking, she saw Mike and Zoë cuddling together, his arm around her shoulders.

Surprise, surprise.

Suddenly, she heard them shifting around… and saw the two deep in a kiss.

Annabeth will not be happy.

Now, being a daughter of Aphrodite was one thing, but being a daughter of Aphrodite who just saw her son have his first kiss with his first girlfriend? **_That_** is a totally different situation.

Piper sneaked away, and then pretended to just happen to walk by. "Mike! You–" She widened her eyes in fake astonishment, and finally let out the squeal she didn't realize was being held in.

"Oh my gods, Mike! Your first kiss! And girlfriend!" Another squeal.

The teenagers both groaned. "Mom!" Mike complained. "First of all, I don't care if you're Aphrodite's daughter and you have to be so immature like that!" He earned a glare. "Um… no offense. Second, you _really had_ to interrupt us?"

Piper raised a brow. "So I take it you really, really enjoyed that kiss, enough that you be disrespectful to your own mother?" He had gotten the "Roman" genes of obedience and leadership from Jason, but still just as Greek as Piper.

Both Mike and Zoë blushed furiously. "Um, not –I didn't mean–"

Piper laughed. "I'm teasing you, honey. Besides, it's normal for a teen, especially if you're related to the goddess of love." She winked.

"And, uh, about the 'first kiss' thing…" Zoë elbowed him in the ribs. Piper raised both her eyebrows this time.

"Mike, Zoë…? Is there something you're hiding?" When they were about to say "nothing," she chided, "Tell the truth."

The teenagers sighed. "That wasn't our first kiss." Zoë murmured. "Our first kiss was last year in December, during the Christmas party."

Piper really couldn't help it this time; her jaw dropped. "MIKE! And you didn't tell me or your dad?"

Mike sighed in exasperation. "Please, Mom. Just leave us alone!" Then he ran off, dragging Zoë with him.

Piper shook her head and grinned. "Don't you act like a teenager," she muttered.

A familiar pair of hands quickly covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" a voice asked lightly.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Piper spun around. "You're supposed to be at Camp Jupiter with Mia and Dawn!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Pipes. Mia's with your sisters and some Athena girls. Dawn's off with Tomson… again." Tomson (yes, the one who cut Luke) is also Dawn's boyfriend.

"Speaking of boyfriends, did you know about Mike's little relationship with Zoë?" Piper asked slyly.

"What? No!" Jason groaned. "Another child growing up too fast. Let's hope Mia's taking it slow."

Then his eyes widened. "Oh gods, Annabeth is gonna kill us."

"Just noticed, Sparky?"

Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, considered their children to be second cousins, considering Percy and Jason were technically cousins... even though Percy and Annabeth are married, and Percy's dad is the uncle of Annabeth's mom.

He sighed. "We'll deal with it later." Then his face became serious. "I heard about Luke and the Castellan Luke. Does this mean…?"

Piper shook her head. "We don't know yet, but let's just hope there's no prophecy. Luke's only three, and to have that burden would be terrible."

Jason agreed. "The Fates did the whole resemblance thing; not just the cut, but also the face, eyes, and hair. It's kinda creepy."

"I just wish life could be _normal_ for once, you know?" Piper sighed. "Being a demigod is awesome and cool and all, but always saving the world and having lives at stake… sometimes, it's just too much."

"Yeah, I remember your question to the gods', asking why they had to rely on us when they could be, you know, godly." Thunder sounded slightly, but they took no notice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the game of tag had ended, and people were heading back to their cabins to prepare for bed. Annabeth walked over to Percy and Luke, who giggled nonstop.<p>

"Hey kiddo," Annabeth ruffled his hair. "Ready to go to bed now?"

At this, he frowned. "But I'm not tired!"

Annabeth laughed. "You will be once you go to bed."

"So I don't go to bed."

Percy smiled. "He's got a point there, Wise Girl."

Annabeth sighed. "Luke, everyone is going to bed now. Even your sisters." She glanced at Bianca, who waved goodbye at Leah. Zoë was talking quietly with… was that _Mike?_ No way.

"Wise Girl, where are they going to sleep?" Percy asked.

"The usual. Zoë sleeps with me in the Athena cabin, and Bianca sleeps with you in the Poseidon cabin."

"But what about Luke? If he comes with me, your mom's gonna kill me. If he goes with you, my dad's not gonna be happy, either."

"Good point…" Annabeth thought out loud.

"Mommy!" Luke grabbed Annabeth's finger. "Mommy, I want to go with Uncle Connor and Uncle Travie!" He giggled at the Stolls, who waved at them.

Luke's parents chuckled nervously. "Well, uh, Luke. You probably need to come with…"

"No," Luke pouted. "I want to go with Uncle Connor and Uncle Travie!"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. "Um, Luke, sweetie, I–"

"Hey, Jacksons!" Travis came over with his brother with the old sloppy grin on his face. "If your son here wants to stay with us, we can find him some space."

Luke turned to his parents with the same cute puppy face that Percy used to make –only ten times better.

They sighed in defeat as Annabeth put him down. "Fine. But you–"

"_YAY!_" Luke shrieked and ran into Cabin 11, attracting the attention of the few campers that were still outside.

His parents, on the other hand, weren't too happy. "Dudes," Percy threatened. "First of all, if he becomes anything more like the first Luke, I will personally give you some Tartarus suffering." Annabeth nodded in agreement as she continued on from him, "Second, if he gets the tiniest bruise… well, I doubt you want to see me mad again." The Stolls started sweating at the memory, and Percy snickered.

He finished, "Last, he needs to be absolutely safe from everything. And I mean _everything_. No pranks, no screaming; or else I'll break that door down with my bare hands and barge in."

The twins nodded and gulped. "Yes sir," they said weakly. Annabeth glared. "A-and ma'am!"

The parents both glared a few daggers at them before giving each other a good night's kiss and going off to their respective cabins.

**please review! and sorry, i know the ending sucks.**


End file.
